Night Elf MoonBeam
by DiStUrBmE12
Summary: A cross over between World of Warcraft and Danny Phantom.Chapter One:Portal Disaster:Irma haeannon! Sailies shouted,her hands folded as if in prayer.They then began to glow a dark blue and she vanished.


A cross over between World of Warcraft and Danny Phantom.

_Disclaimer_: I do not ownDP or WoW.Butch Hartman and Blizzard do.

**Night Elf MoonBeam**

Chapter One:Portal Disaster

"Irma haeannon!" Sailies shouted,her hands folded as if in prayer.They then began to glow a dark blue and she vanished.

That was the last time anyone ever saw Sailies.The Daughter of the High Priestess of Elune had completly disapeared from the face of Azeroth.The reason of this disapearince was not that she had died but was the spell she had cast.It was not the teleportation portal spell that she had thought she casted but instead a demensional portal.Sailies was thrown from her demension into another.She,being a lvl 18 night elf druid,had cast a lvl 50 warlock spell which would have serprisingly worked if not for the miswordingwhich threw the spell off balence and thus she disapeared.Her attacker,a lvl 60 ork,stood confused and ran off to hunt some more.

Sailies awoke on the outskerts ofa town.She stood and looked around.It seemed like it was still early morning in this small town.She walked up to the sign that said "Amitypark,a nice place to live."She tipped her head to the side."Manke?"she said and looked at the sleeping town."Amitypark."she said and smiled.She started to walk twords the town when she stopped."Humans"she said and once agian looked apon the sleeping town.But after a second she continued on into the town.Early morning joggers and other paople stopped to stare at the strange girl as she walk through the streets looking at all the buildings and sites.She had long blue-green hair,palelavender skin,pointy ears and glowing eyes.Her clothing consisted of a long blue and green dress with brown leather boots,gloves,a small brown cape and a belt with a silver belt buckle in the shape of a moon.A man walked up to her."Hey cuty.You know the fantisy convention isn't till next year right?" he said and gave her a smirk.She looked at him and frowned."Antolle ulua sulrim." she said bluntly and walked away.She came apon a house with a large observatorium of some sort on its roof.There was a noen sign that flashed "Fenton Works" on it."Fenton" she said staring at the sign.She walked on and more and more ppl were beginning to notice her.She started to become a little frightened from the looks she was getting.She started to run as fast as she could untill she came apon an abandon building.She walked in and everything was dusty and full of boxes.Suddenly a small,blue,floating man jumped out and yelled "Who dares to disturb the Box Ghost?" the ghost asked as he looked at Sailies.Sailies scowled at the man and hissed "Kela unguer!" she said as the ghost flew away in fear.She then walked around the dusty room and went behind a counter,through a door and into another room.She looked around this room which looked like a kitchen.She then spotted some stars and went up them which leaded her to another room that looked like a bedroom."Its not home.But its good enough." she said in english and sat on an old and dusty bad made out of wood.She then stood up and bagan to dust everything off and make it look more homy.She found paper and pencles in a cabanet downstars and bagan to draw pictures of elven elders, actient protecters,holy seals and many other elven pictures.She then taped them up on the walls with tape that she also found in the cabanet.She then wen't down to the kitchen to dust that off and see what was there.She found many pots and pans and other cooking items.She then was delighted to discover a large frige that had many vegitibles and meat still in it.They didn't seem rotten so she bagan to make a little soup for her self.It was hard at first but she soon got used to using normal cooking devices and had made herself some soup and ate it all.It was quit delicouse to her serprise.She then walked up to her new room and formed a cloaking device that wouldn't make her stand out so much anymore.She casted the spell and her new form apeared in her place.She now looked like a regular human 14 year old.Her skin was now a pale peach and her long dress had become a summer dress that was still had the same patterns and colors as her other one.Her boots became sneakers and her gloves had become bracelets and her belt stayed the same but her cape had disapeared.Her hair was still the same color but now wasn't as long and the top half was pulled back into a little ponytail in the back.Her eyes were the same also but were not glowing and were just a pale grey.She twerled around as she admired her disguise and switched back into her elven form.She was now excited to see if herdisgiuse would work.So she waitedfor the sun to rise ferther in the skyso she would be able to go outside and show off her new form to the humans of this town.What she didn't exspect was she was going to show off her form alright but not to a human.But a halfof one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Wow!O.OMy second story and your probly already confused by the strange language.But not to worry cuz Im gonna translate for you who don't speak fluent elven.

Elven English translation

Irma haeannondimension door

Manke?Where?

Antolle ulua sulrimMuch wind pours from your mouth

Kela unguer Go away hllow one

And thats all the words that were in elven so R & R pleaze

Thanx

-DiStUrBmE12 (aka Liz) 


End file.
